


Bedhead

by kaifectionery_fest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaifectionery_fest/pseuds/kaifectionery_fest





	Bedhead

“You started without me?” Jongin can't keep the little pout out of his voice when he enters, tiredly lugging his suitcase behind him.

 

Sehun turns his head and laughs at him, diving back into the kiss with Baekhyun that Jongin's arrival had interrupted.

 

Baekhyun only waves a cheery hello, seeing as his mouth is occupied, and swings his legs on both sides of Sehun's hips. He's sitting on the kitchen island, and Sehun is pressed up against him.

 

Jongin knows what it's like to be in Baekhyun's position, with Sehun wrapped all around him and the promising feeling of his bulge nudging into his stomach. A yearning sound escapes him as he hurries to get out of his thick down jacket. He feels like a hundred degrees now, even though he was freezing cold outside just moments ago.

 

Someone will probably stub his toe on Jongin's suitcase in the morning but he abandons it in the small entrance hall anyway, rushing over to Baekhyun and Sehun as soon as his shoes are off. They're still entangled in their kiss, bodies moving together in a frantic way that tells Jongin they're all hot for each other already. It's a weird mix of feelings that bloom in Jongin's chest at the sight, like watercolour drops on wet paper. Red is for want, a warm purple is for how much he loves them, blue is how much he missed them plus a little thrum of loneliness at not being included in this kiss, and a flash of sharp lime-green is jealousy.

 

He knows they're giving him a show, kissing as much for his sake as for their own, but it's not easy being the third one, the one that entered the relationship last, the one that is one-too-many in all conventional couples. Sehun and Baekhyun always ensure him that they want him to be part of their thing, that he's as important to each of them as they are to each other. Two years and counting – that's how long the three of them have been together, and it's a good indicator that Jongin wasn't just a passing thought for them or a way to spice things up in the bedroom. He constantly berates himself for still needing reassurance and prays that they'll never grow tired of giving it.

 

Seeing as they're not going to stop kissing any time soon, pushing their tongues back and forth between slick, parted lips, Jongin leans in and nuzzles his face into the gap where their faces are joined. He had pictured them pulling him into their arms and planting kisses all over his face but nothing happens. They don't include him, don't reach out for him, only keep sucking each other's faces.

 

Jongin pulls back and searches their faces for signs that he has displeased them, but finds... nothing. This lack of reaction, perhaps, hurts more than if they had been angry at him. Feeling small, he lifts his hand and puts it hesitantly under the hem of Sehun's dress shirt. The skin on Sehun's lower back is glowing hot under Jongin's cold fingertips.

 

Sehun only grunts and consequently has to swallow around Baekhyun's tongue who uses his distraction to french him as deeply as possible. Jongin hangs his head and pushes out his lower lip, whining like a kid. He just came home from a long, stressful trip to a conference and wants a hug from his boyfriends! Is that too much to ask?

 

His whine gets a reaction from Baekhyun. He chuckles into the kiss, eyes turning into twinkling half-moons, but he puts a whole lot of effort into not breaking the kiss.

 

Oh. Jongin's heart lights up, a smile tugging on his lips. Oh, that asshole! They're just playing with Jongin and waiting to see how he'll react. Well, two (or, in this case three) can play that game.

 

Sehun throws him a mirthful look from the corner of his eye, and that decides it. Jongin goes in for the kill, which is Baekhyun's number one weak spot – his neck. The tip of Jongin's nose is still a bit cold, although the rest of him is heating up quickly, so he pokes it against Baekhyun's jugular, tickling him.

 

Baekhyun squeals and flinches, pulling his shoulders up to his ears. His shoulders almost hit Jongin's chin in the process but they're all laughing, and Sehun and Jongin gang up on Baekhyun, pulling his arms behind his back to stop his squirming, attacking his neck from both sides.

 

Baekhyun is helpless in their grip and has to let them suck hickeys into his skin. He squeaks in protest at first but as soon as the sucking registers in his brain, he goes limp and lets out a long, deep moan.

 

“Oh, damn,” Sehun says in an appreciative tone, “he never got this hard this fast. Here, feel.”

 

He pulls Jongin's hand between his and Baekhyun's bodies where their crotches are pressed together and guides it over the front of Baekhyun's jeans. Sehun's hand curling around Jongin's hand makes him squeeze the place where Baekhyun is straining against the fabric. A pained noise rises in Baekhyun's throat.

 

“Aah, come on.”

 

“Tell us what you want,” Sehun coaxes in an entirely too sweet and soft voice for the situation they're in. He makes Jongin apply pressure on Baekhyun's pants again, eliciting another moan. Baekhyun even bucks his hips into Jongin's palm this time. Sehun's visibly pleased with the result. Neither he nor Jongin can keep their eyes off the look of tortured pleasure on Baekhyun's face.

 

“I want you.”

 

Sehun chuckles. “Great. I thought you'd never admit it.”

 

He pretends to untie the strings of his track pants, but Baekhyun sharpens his focus on Sehun.

 

“Urgh, not you and that freakin' monster in your pants.”

 

He even has it in him to stick out his tongue at Sehun before looping his arm around Jongin's neck and leaning into him, running his elegant fingers through the short hair at the nape of Jongin's neck. The ends of his hair are still a bit prickly there since he got a fresh haircut just two weeks ago before he left on his conference. Jongin wanted to look neat for his presentation to make him feel less nervous but they cut his sideburns too short, and he ended up being even more self-conscious.

 

It's nice when Baekhyun pets him with that adoring look on his face. Baekhyun has a really sharp tongue but for Jongin he only has gentle praises. Like he loves him so much that he can't help but gush. It makes Jongin feel really special.

 

“It's you that I want,” Baekhyun whispers and kisses Jongin's mouth.

 

Jongin lets it happen, sinks into Baekhyun's sweetness, taking rather than giving. He tries to keep a balance but sometimes he allows himself to just indulge. He does reach out to Sehun, though, catching the hem of his shirt and slipping his hand underneath. It's almost as warm as Sehun's skin now. And this time Sehun returns the gesture by digging his own hand under the sleeve of Jongin's big knit sweater, rubbing up and down his arm.

 

They form one big inseparable tangle of bodies. Jongin feels secure and wanted in their embraces, and he realizes how silly he'd been to doubt their love. They all have their ups and downs, but Jongin is the only one who has to go on business trips, several days, sometimes up to two weeks, whenever his PhD program requires. Sehun is still in college; the longest he's been away was when the modelling agency he sometimes works for asked him to fill in for a runway model on a small weekend fashion show. Baekhyun, who would've thought, is their anchor, the one they can always come home to. He's always there, working his nine-to-five job at a large telecommunications company, having (luckily in Jongin's opinion) given up his childhood dream to become a rock star. He's content meeting up with Chanyeol at a bar sometimes for jamming sessions.

 

“Welcome home,” Baekhyun breathes, his eyes trained on Jongin's lips as if he's thinking about all the ways he's planning to claim his mouth. He starts with a peck and a small nibble. “We couldn't wait for you to come back.”

 

He is using that raspy voice that Jongin's mind has inextricably linked with Baekhyun's proposals for sex. Baekhyun had a field day when he noticed that speaking in that tone guarantees an instant boner from Jongin. Of course Jongin had done his best to deny it, pouting, arguing against the evidence, but to no avail. It's working now, too, heat coursing through his entire body as his cells – more than his rational mind – remember all the times he heard Baekhyun whispering praises in his ear from behind.

 

He closes his eyes and breathes in, want pulsing through his body. At the same time, a warm, bone-deep tiredness spreads in him as the exhausting days of conferences and travelling finally take their toll on him. The knowledge that he'll be able to rest and recharge finally allows the rest of his batteries to drain to empty.

 

It's too hard to even open his eyes now, so he rests his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder and promises.

 

“Tomorrow. Need to sleep first.”

 

Baekhyun whines a little.

 

“But what about this?” He tries, petting the front of Jongin's dress pants, where he's gotten quite hard.

 

Jongin shrugs slowly, as if even the effort of lifting one shoulder is too much for how sleepy he is at the moment.

 

“Will get up tomorrow, too. Just like the rest of me,” Jongin mumbles, huffing one small laugh at his lame joke, then he lets his weight slump into Baekhyun's side fully, and pouts.

 

“Carry me?”

 

“No way.”  
  


Baekhyun pushes him right into Sehun, and hops off the kitchen island, stretching his arms.

 

“Dibs on the bathroom! And I'll sleep in Jongin's bed.”

 

“You suck,” Sehun says with absolutely zero bite in his voice, and drags Jongin to the bathroom before Baekhyun can even lift up the toilet seat. He pees anyway, and none of the three care. It's just the way Baekhyun is. Sehun makes Jongin who's already in a semi-sleep delirium wash his hands and his face and brush his teeth.

 

“You're wearing a dress shirt with track pants,” Jongin says out of the blue, with a foamy dot of toothpaste on his chin, and starts to giggle uncontrollably.

 

“Go to bed and let me fashion in peace.”

 

Jongin's room is just across the hall. He crashes into bed, expecting to be wiped out any second now, but his ears still pick up Baekhyun's and Sehun's squabbling in the bathroom.

 

“Don't look at me like that, I was wearing nice pants until <i>someone</i> decided to be a cocktease.”

 

Jongin feels his cock stir. Sometimes when Baekhyun is horny he gets all... coquettish. Squeezing their butts, worming into their arms, licking his lips, wiggling his butt when he bends down, and just full on planting himself in the lap of the one he chose as his main target that time.

 

“Not my problem normal pants don't have extra large space in the front.” Baekhyun's teasing voice is bright and clear.

 

“I will make it your problem,” Sehun growls.

 

“No, you won't. 'Cause I can't take your giant meat banana. I don't know how Jongin does it.”

 

“Okay, you can't take it in your ass, but I can still shut your loud mouth with it.”

 

The silence in the bathroom is so sudden and absolute that even Jongin in his bed holds his breath. His pulse is drumming in his veins, and although he's so tired, his mind gears up to produce all kinds of images of Baekhyun on his knees sucking Sehun off, desperately jacking off with his hands just pushed into his pants because putting things in his mouth gets him off so hard.

 

Jongin drags himself out of bed.

 

“I can't sleep,” he grouses, blinking into the bright lights of the bathroom. “Stop talking about Baekhyun's oral fixation.”

 

Baekhyun spits out Sehun's index and middle finger he was sucking on and dashes past Jongin to jump into his bed, slightly red in the face.

 

Sehun draws up his eyebrows when he catches sight of the tent in Jongin's thin pyjama pants.

 

“Go,” he says, nodding in the direction of Jongin's room where Baekhyun is rustling with the covers. “I'm sure he'll be happy to help you with that.”

 

“I just wanna sleep,” Jongin sobs.

 

Sehun shrugs in defeat and says fondly.

 

“Anything for you, little professor.”

 

“'M not yet–” Jongin protests but Sehun kisses him silent, turns him around by the shoulders and sends him to his room.

 

“I love you,” Jongin says in parting, still a bit whiny.  
  


“I know. I love you, too. Sleep well.”

 

Jongin tumbles into his bed and would have fallen sleep if Baekhyun hadn't molded himself to his back and started humping him.

 

“Stop.”  
  


Baekhyun stops.

 

“And don't cling to me. I haven't even showered. I'm gross.”

 

Baekhyun farts.

 

“Now I'm gross, too,” he says happily and snuggles into Jongin's shirt.

 

Jongin groans and tries to aim a weak slap at him, but he conks out before he's even sure if he hit Baekhyun's arm.

 

He wakes up to Baekhyun humping him again, more sensuously this time. And this is really not the worst way to wake up after a restful night of sleep – Baekhyun's deft hands between his thighs pushing his upper leg to an angle so he can slot his morning wood between Jongin's ass-cheeks even with the sleeping pants. Baekhyun presses kisses to the nape of Jongin's neck and holds his hips firmly in place.

 

Jongin remains in the fuzzy place between sleeping and waking, surrounded by his blankets and the warmth of Baekhyun's body. He's hard almost immediately, turned on by the way Baekhyun touches him and arranges his body the way he wants.

 

One of Baekhyun's hands is tangled into the longer strands of Jongin's hair, pulling his head slightly to make him arch his back. And with the other hand, the one Baekhyun had splayed over Jongin's hipbone, he reaches into Jongin's pants. He strokes languidly until Jongin feels like he's about to burst from pressure if his cock keeps engorging and Baekhyun keeps going too slow to find release. With a pitiful noise, he thrusts into Baekhyun's hand.

 

Baekhyun leans his weight more heavily on Jongin, rolling half on top of him, licking his ear. Finally, he moves his hand fast enough. Jongin squeezes his thighs together as if to hold back, but it's no use. He spills in his pants before he has even really peeled his eyes open.

 

“Good morning, love,” says Baekhyun and smooches Jongin's cheek. “Go join Sehun in the shower.”

 

“Sehun's in the shower?” Jongin mumbles sleepily.

 

“He should be. He'll be waiting for you, so off you go.”

 

“Waiting for me? How does he know...” Jongin trails off, brain not yet in full gear.

 

“We planned all of this beforehand, silly. The whole day. We're gonna take such good care of you. But we're gonna need you squeaky clean, so go take that shower you missed yesterday. Sehun will scrub your back. Even if he won't say it, he can't wait to get his hands on you. Want me to make breakfast in the meantime? You hungry?”

 

“Later,” Jongin says before his mouth opens in a big yawn he can't suppress as he scuffles into the bathroom.

 

Sehun is there just like Baekhyun said, and he's on Jongin, taking off his sleepwear before Jongin's sluggish mind even really registers what's happening. Sehun runs Jongin's softened cock through his hand and looks very pleased when it comes away sticky.

 

“Ah, so Baekhyun did his part.”

 

Jongin feels a rush of embarrassed heat. His body must be flushed from head to toe. There isn't even anything to be shy about; they've seen each other like this a hundred times. But the way Jongin is standing there with his opened shirt slipping halfway down his shoulders and his pyjama pants pooled around his ankles, nothing to cover his splattered thighs from Sehun's gaze, makes him feel so exposed.

 

Sehun isn't a man of many words, but he's attentive and sweet, often guessing what Baekhyun and Jongin want before they say it. He's happy when he can guess their moods and be there for them, whether as a playmate, up to all kinds of mischief, or as an open ear, a pillar of support in rough times. He even helps around the house without complaints, not because he's the youngest but because he loves Baekhyun and Jongin.

 

Sehun is the one Jongin wasn't sure about at first. He found it hard to read the subtle changes on Sehun's face – whereas Baekhyun is generally the more expressive of the two – and doubted that Sehun really wanted him to be part of his relationship with Baekhyun. Since then, Sehun has proven his feelings countless times, often with actions rather than words. And by now, Jongin's belief that Sehun's heart is true is unshakeable.

 

Sehun doesn't fail to notice Jongin's discomfort. Jongin breathes a sigh of relief when Sehun pulls him into the safety of his arms and kisses his forehead.

 

“Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to stare.”

 

He takes his own clothes off and rids Jongin of the rest of his, even taking his hand so they can step under the hot spray of the shower together. The knot of tension in Jongin's stomach melts away in no time, and he relaxes into Sehun's arms. This has always been one of his favourite parts of showering together, standing so close that wet skin slips over wet skin, and he can marvel at the way water droplets pearl from Sehun's lashes. Kisses in the shower taste a bit magical, too.

 

Just as Baekhyun said, they take care of Jongin today. He doesn't even have to wash himself. Sehun carefully lathers shampoo into his hair, and runs soap and a sponge over his entire body, stealing kisses in between.

 

Jongin blinks and breathes and gives Sehun kisses and thinks about the serene smile that must show on his face and doesn't care about whether he looks silly with it or not.

 

He does notice that Sehun is hard the whole time and has just come to the conclusion that he'll give Sehun a really nice blowjob as thanks when someone smacks his butt, shocking him out of his daydream. Baekhyun's laughter bubbles, and <i>of course</i> he would never miss the opportunity to burst into the shower when one or both of his lovers are in there. Sometimes he offers back scrubs, sometimes he just comes into the shower to be a little nuisance, swinging a hand against their dicks or butts and then pretending it wasn't him.

 

Today it's mostly the latter, so Jongin isn't the least bit surprised when his cheeks are parted and Baekyhun starts fingering his hole. The same thing that's really annoying when Jongin just wants to take a quick shower to get ready for the day is turning Jongin on beyond belief right now. He arches his back to give Baekhyun more access the same way he did in bed. Baekhyun makes an appreciative noise and digs his fingers deeper into the flesh, not quite breaching the ring of muscles yet, though.

 

He really is a tease. Jongin feels himself getting hard again. He clings to Sehun who watches in rapt attention, eyes focused Jongin's mouth which opens on a silent moan, face scrunching in a way it usually only does when someone enters him.

 

“You should go on more conferences if you come back to us this needy,” Sehun says in a low, deep voice.

 

Jongin shakes his head, wet hair flying.

 

“No, I hate being away from you. I want us to be three all the time. I feel incomplete without you. But yes, those two weeks without you made me needy.” Jongin pouts. “So now make it up to me.”

 

Baekhyun strokes his free hand up Jongin's flank as if to say <i>it's okay, I've got you.</i> And Sehun pushes the wet strands that are criss-crossing Jongin's forehead gently back, leans down, and kisses him, seriously, like it's a vow.

 

“Baekhyun and I want to spoil you a little, okay? So we'll do this exactly the way you wish.” Sehun smiled. “How do you want us?”

 

Impatient as always, Baekhyun has stopped teasing Jongin with his fingers and has instead grabbed his hips from behind and slotted his hard dick between Jongin's ass-cheeks. It makes it easy for Jongin to narrow down his choice from infinite possibilities to the most manifest option. He doesn't have to think about it, just pulls Sehun flush against his front and says.

 

“Like this.”

 

But there's the solid weight of Sehun's large erection pressed into his stomach. He really did miss that. Especially that. There's nothing like working up to that size and finally taking him in, being filled to his limits. Jongin bites his lip. He needs that.

 

So he turns around in his spot sandwiched between them and pants.

 

“No, like this.”

 

“<i>Oh yeah</i>,” Sehun groans in awe as if he won the lottery.

 

Baekhyun nods and gives Jongin a quick kiss on the lips to seal the deal. Then he takes both of Jongin's hands, about to lead him out of the shower.

 

“No, wait.” Jongin pauses, thinking. “Both of you. First I want you.” He sends Baekhyun a honey-dripping gaze.

 

“And then you.” He smiles over his shoulder. Sehun touches the side of his face gently to confirm.

 

They leave puddles in the bathroom but it doesn't matter. Someone will clean up later, someone will make food, someone will wash the sheets. And one of them will probably stub his toe before they remember Jongin's suitcase is still in the hallway. But all of those things have time until later.

 

Sehun and Baekhyun share a bedroom, but what looks like a king-sized bed is their two single beds pushed together. They're saving up for an actual king-sized one so the three of them can sleep in one bed. If they do that now, someone will inevitably be the unlucky one in the middle having to deal with the gap between the mattresses. So Jongin sleeps in his bedroom, and on most nights he's not alone. Either Sehun or Baekhyun will slip under the cover with him and fall asleep before he can say a word. They know he has a tendency to overthink, and in the dark of his room which is silent except for his own breathing, it would be too easy for lonely thoughts to creep in. In a warm embrace, though, it's impossible to feel unwanted.

 

Jongin's bed isn't king-sized, it's just large enough for two. Three people is too tight a fit for actual restful sleep but when it comes to sex they're creative enough to make it work. In any case, it's preferable to someone hitting his knee on the wooden bed-frame between the two mattresses of Sehun's and Baekhyun's beds. They've tried.

 

And Jongin secretly likes the fact that it's <i>his</i> bed on which they all come together. He'll keep the bed even when they get their king-sized bed to sleep on in a cozy tangle of three. There are memories pressed into that mattress. It's like a materialized reminder that what they have is real, and that it's enjoyable, and that they're making it work.

 

In a tumble of limbs and laughter, Sehun and Jongin fall on the bed. Baekhyun climbs in after them, hindering rather than helping them arrange themselves, making them laugh. Finally, they end up with Sehun on his back, Jongin on top of him, and Baekhyun who's supposed to be behind them letting himself fall on top of the pile, squishing the two under him.

 

“What the heck!” Sehun exclaims and swats at Baekhyun. He ducks and evades, poking Sehun's side. Sehun squeaks and pinches Baekhyun's ass in return which makes him buck, growling playfully. Jongin is caught in the middle of their play-fight, being jostled between two naked bodies. Their hips bump into him constantly as they move, feeling so much like sex already that Jongin's hips automatically pick up a rhythm, and soon they're moving together.

 

When he has to duck his head under Sehun's long arm grabbing at Baekhyun's hair, Jongin calls.

 

“Stop!”

 

The other two freeze. Jongin's the only one who can't stop his hips from shaking. Baekhyun gasps when he realizes. Sehun chuckles.

 

“What are you doing, babe?”

 

“I don't know,” Jongin wails, “it's muscle memory.” He flushes hotly and hides his face in Sehun's broad chest, nevermind the fact that his hips are still twitching and there's no way Sehun won't notice how hard Jongin is.

 

Sehun pulls Jongin's burning face up for a kiss, gazing into his eyes with equal parts adoration and hunger. He and Baekhyun love it when Jongin gets all hot and desperate, and they never fail to remind him. Jongin can feel Sehun hardening beneath him. It makes him unconsciously thrust against Sehun harder, panting and chasing Sehun's kisses.

 

“Wanna come like this?” Sehun smiles against Jongin's lips.

 

Jongin lets out a pained moan and shakes his head.

 

“Then you gotta stop moving 'cause I think you're already close.”

 

“Am not,” Jongin forces out between grit teeth.

 

None of the two have noticed Baekhyun rummaging around in the bedside drawer, getting ready. He's positioned behind Jongin now, condom-clad and lubed up. Jongin almost shouts when Baekhyun's cool fingertips hook in the crease between his stomach and his thighs to pull his hips backward, away from Sehun.

  
“Sweetheart, you gotta stop for a second.”

 

“No,” Jongin pouts but does stop, breathing heavy and noticing how hard his dick is throbbing now that he's been robbed of his point of contact.

 

Baekhyun starts prepping him, and usually that part is already something Jongin enjoys deeply, having those beautiful fingers opening him up, with all the teases and unforeseeable touches Baekhyun is capable of. But today, Jongin is desperate to get to the main part already.

 

“Just skip that,” he says, although his hips rocking back into Baekhyun's hand might betray his words.

 

Sehun looks up, a shadow of worry on his face. “You sure? It's been two weeks. You didn't... you didn't have anyone while you were gone, right? We agreed on being exclusive, the three of us.”

 

“'Course I didn't. I just...” Jongin blushes even harder if that's possible. “The last night there I thought about you too much, about how nice it'll be when I come home. And I–” He lets the rest of the sentence hang in the air, and hopes they'll get it, unspoken.

 

Baekhyun is always quick on the uptake. It's his husky voice, the one laced with sex, that comes out when he says.

  
“So you played with yourself? Imagined how we'd fuck you as you fingered yourself? What was your favourite scenario? Did you picture us pushing down your pants as soon as you stepped inside and fucking you against the door?”

 

Baekhyun probes with two fingers while he speaks, making Jongin moan loudly and throw his head back. His face is fiercely red because Baekhyun was right about him opening himself up and touching himself to the thought of them. But he's too embarrassed to put such things into words. He doesn't know how Baekhyun does that with the dirty talk so easily.

 

“Well, did you?” Sehun asks. All the dirty things Baekhyun said swirl in Jongin's mind, coiling like heat in his stomach. Suddenly Baekhyun's slim fingers are far from enough.

 

“Yes, I did!” Jongin shouts, just to <i>get</i> somewhere, finally, please. “I thought of you! Now please just do it already, Baekhyun, please.”

 

Baekhyun doesn't have to be asked twice. He slides into Jongin, eliciting a loud moan, and sets a solid pace.

 

With his hips pulled up for Baekhyun's convenience, Jongin's crotch doesn't touch Sehun's anymore, hard dick swaying in the air to Baekhyun's thrusts. Sehun locks his gaze with Jongin and take his own erection is his hand, stroking as Baekhyun fucks Jongin into a boneless, pliant state.

 

“Don't, I wanna–” Jongin breaks off in a deep groan as Baekhyun hits the perfect spot in him.

 

Sehun grabs both of Jongin's hands and laces their fingers. “What do you want?”

 

Between his harsh pants, Jongin only gets out two words, “Suck” and “you,” but Sehun understands. He kisses Jongin's heated forehead before extracting himself from underneath Jongin to scoot up against the headboard until he's in a sitting position, his sizable dick standing proud in front of Jongin's face.

 

Jongin takes it in his hand loosely and presses his mouth to the side of it, taking in the scent of clean skin and musky sex. His mouth waters and he closes his eyes as he licks a stripe up the whole length of it.

 

“Fuck,” Sehun swears, thunking his head back against the wall. “Not too much or I'll come before I'm inside you,” he cautions.

 

Jongin takes him into his mouth. Sucking the taste of precum from the tip makes him clench around Baekhyun so hard that he has to redouble his effort to keep fucking Jongin at a steady rhythm. But he seems to be close, because he's getting sloppy and moans with every thrust. Jongin wants them both to be as deep inside of him as they can when Baekhyun comes, so he swallows Sehun down as far as he can, panting heavily through his nose, and then he feels the tell-tale stutter and stop of Baekhyun's hips. Baekhyun's fingers dig almost painfully into his waist as he keeps Jongin's hips pulled as close as possible to his hips, coming deep inside him.

 

His pulling out makes Jongin moan so he lets Sehun's dick slip out of his mouth and scrambles up, positioning himself in Sehun's lap right away. He's about to sink down, desperate to keep the interruption in getting fucked as short as he can, when Sehun stops him.

 

“Wait. Condom.”

 

“I don't care,” Jongin whines. “Why do we even still use them? We've been together for years and all of us are good.”

 

Sehun shrugs and looks at Baekhyun who has tied the condom he was using and has rolled onto his side watching them.

 

“Sure, go ahead,” Baekhyun says.

 

Sehun leans over and pulls Baekhyun into an ardent kiss. “Love you.” And to Jongin he says, sitting up straight again. “Okay, baby. I'm honoured.”

 

Somehow, Jongin feels tears prickle in the corners of his eyes. He loops both of his arms around Sehun's shoulders and neck, holding him tightly in his arms as he lifts up and then slowly sinks down on Sehun's cock. Sehun hisses, and Jongin remembers that it's been a while since he was the penetrating one. Sehun <i>is</i> a lot bigger than Baekhyun, so Jongin gives them both a while to adjust, sitting and hugging Sehun close.

 

Sehun slings his arms around Jongin's back, one hand tracing the graceful inward curve of his spine reverently. They kiss, slowly at first, just breathing each other in. Baekhyun lays his head on a pillow beside them and watches them with gentle eyes, heart full of love. But after a while their kisses turn hungrier, and with more fervour in their kisses, their bodies start to move along automatically.

 

Jongin bounces in Sehun's lap until Sehun is clenching his teeth and pawing at Jongin's hair. Grabbing two fistfuls and pulling Jongin's head back so he can suck on his exposed throat, Sehun finally comes. Jongin's eyes fly open and he shouts as he feels the raw heat and liquidness inside of him for the first time.

 

Sehun gently lowers Jongin on his back and pulls out. Jongin snaps his knees close and pulls them up, covering his face in his hands. He's bright red under them.

 

Sehun touches his hand softly. “Are you okay?” He whispers. “Did you hate it? I'm so sorry, I should've pulled out before. We can use a condom again next time.”

 

“No...” Jongin whines.

 

“He liked it,” Baekhyun pipes up, smirking. “Am I right?”

 

“I hate you,” Jongin sniffs and presses his face against Baekhyun's thigh when Baekhyun sits up.

 

Baekhyun pets his hair, ruffling them up into even more of a mess than they already are.

 

“Watch this,” Baekhyun says to Sehun, voice dripping with smugness.

 

Then he slips one hand between Jongin's legs which are still pulled up almost to his stomach as he's trying to hide his flushed, rock-hard dick. He grants Baekhyun access, though, begrudgingly he'd like to think but who is he lying to. Baekhyun drags one fingertip up Jongin's taut balls before closing them around the length of his cock.

 

Distracting him like that, Jongin doesn't see it coming when Baekhyun pushes his cheeks apart with his other hand and plunges his middle finger inside.

 

“Let me feel Sehun's seed inside you.”

 

At the same time he pulls on Jongin's cock.

 

Jongin comes with a shout, thick white spurts all over the bedsheet, his own stomach, and Baekhyun's hand and leg.

 

“Wow,” Sehun says lowly.

 

Jongin has barely caught his breath and stopped convulsing, but he heaves himself up on a shaky elbow and bites deftly into Baekhyun's thigh. Baekhyun screams.

 

“You deserved that.” Jongin throws himself on the pillow, pouting, but he makes sure to grab Baekhyun's wrist and pull him down in a lying position behind himself. Sehun joins the two spoons, aligning himself with Jongin's front and playing with his mussed up hair. They trade little kisses until Jongin turns his head to Baekhyun.

 

“And no kisses for you.”

 

Baekhyun smacks Jongin's ass with a wide grin on his face and then leans over him to french kiss Sehun.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Jongin grumbles.

 

“Admit it was hot.” Baekhyun grins.

 

“It was hot.”

 

“Great, next time it's my turn.”

 

A slow, sneaky grin spreads on Jongin's lips. This is too good to not say what he's going to say. He turns around to Baekhyun and schools his face into a smouldering look before whispering. “Yeah, I bet you can't wait to get your ass filled.”

 

Baekhyun is stunned silent, not having expected that, and from sweet, shy Jongin of all people! Sehun caws in laughter behind them and one corner of Jongin's mouth is pulled up in a smirk. But it's not like Baekhyun is one to deny the truth, so he catches himself quickly and just lifts a hand in a shrug, blinking his eyelashes and making a cute face.

 

Jongin is happy with that and rewards Baekhyun with a little kiss.

 

“Wanna do it now? I'm ready.” Baekhyun laughs.

 

“Later. Sleep now,” Jongin answers.

 

“You always say that,” Sehun points out.

 

Jongin breathes depply, happily, and burrows into the pillow, already drifting off into a slumber. The other two follow suit, not very comfortable squished together in the limited space, but they have each other and that's all that matters. They're only taking a short nap anyway.

 

Energetic as always, Baekhyun is the first to lift his head again, already fed up with staying still for too long.

 

“And now, before the next round, we'll give you a massage so you don't end up sore,” he announces.

 

“And breakfast,” Jongin says, his stomach growling.

 

“And breakfast,” Baekhyun confirms. He leans in to collect a kiss from each of his boyfriends and makes his way to the kitchen. Soon the smell of sizzling pancakes wafts through the apartment and rouses Jongin and Sehun who have been half lying, half sitting up against the headboard, playing with their entwined fingers.

 

“Let's eat naked,” Sehun says, eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

Jongin giggles, and they race to the kitchen.


End file.
